


My Original Work

by MatrixDream



Category: Original Work
Genre: ((More stories to be added?)), Death, First Person, Gen, Inconceivable entity, Religious Undertones, Short Story, body horror?, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: All of the original stuff I randomly come up with that isn't big enough to become a novel I'll never get to.





	My Original Work

**Author's Note:**

> A fatal car crash leads to a glimpse of divinity that is somehow more terrifying than death itself.
> 
> (This may make some people uncomfortable, which is kind of the point, but just a warning.)

It started with the sound of screeching tires. Then metal meeting metal and a sickening crunch. I awoke in darkness. I knew it was pitch black yet somehow I could see. Inspecting myself, I was surprised to find my hands glowing. However, my mind caught up with me and I realized it was not I who cast the light. The hair on the nape of my neck stood on end and I raised my head to look. Dread clenched my heart and stomach as I regarded the origin.

A figure stood in the blackness with me. Almost human in silhouette, but not. It glowed an aura that could only be described as a heavenly blue. It was calming, hypnotizing. Until my eyes were eventually led astray. 

The creature emitted a strange, deep hum. Similar to a baritone voice wordlessly singing. The noise came from its unmoving mouth. A lipless void on a featureless face. I attempted to avert my eyes, fearful if I stared long enough I would be sucked in. Despite this I still caught glimpses of something not unlike a blackhole seemingly struggling to escape; the swirling light fading in and out of view in the void. 

I tried to focus on something else, my brain attempting desperately to make sense of my unexpected company. Its torso was human enough, even coloured similarly. Regardless, it couldn’t choose just one. The tones kept shifting, darkening and becoming paler almost lazily. Shifting between pigments like a living tie-dye. My mind ached trying to focus on one colour.

Looking away again I shielded my gaze. It saw me protecting myself, one of the many eyes orbiting it approached me. The eyeball glowed as well, nearly as large as my head, as it attempted to grab my attention. My resolve weakened as curiosity got the better of me. Finally looking at it again, I watched the eyes rotate and undulate around its form. The eye closest to me seemed to stretch and compress before stretching again. My own eyes itched just looking at it as it turned until it was horizontal, before the pupil moved to stare straight at me. 

“What are you?!” I cried, cowering beneath the multitude of gazes. 

“...Be....not...afraid. I...am...an...angel...of...the...Lord…” Its voice was horrifying, each word breathlessly uttered. Like a grandparent on their deathbed attempting to say their final piece. 

An angel. Modern depictions had gotten the wings almost right. They were white, bird like, but each feather held a beady red eye. Each piece of its form was a sickening amalgamation of things that were tangible yet unfamiliar. A mimicry of that which the mind could conceive, but just barely. 

I never considered myself religious and even now, seeing this ‘angel’, has not convinced me on the existence of heaven. But now I believe in Hell. 


End file.
